Kiite Kudasai
by Hakkiri
Summary: "Please, Touru...why can't you just listen to me...?" whispered Kyou. Everything has changed...and sometimes everyone would wish it hadn't... A Kyou x Touru story...


If Only You'd Just… 

****

Chapter: 1-Please…listen to me once… By: Chibi Akane-chan2 

**A.N.-Wheeeeee!!!  Furuba rules!!  My first fanfiction on the Furuba Furuba!!!  ::lol::  I don't know about this fanfic though…it's actually my first try for an angsty genre…definitely not my kind of thing…but heck, I'm giving it a whirl to see if Akane-chan here is good at it… ^^;**

**Disclaimers:  ::holds a Kyou-chan plushie::  KYOU-CHAN BELONGS TO NO ONE!!!!!  ::hugs it and glares at the audience::**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Touru…you know you can't do this…_

Touru hung her head as she clasped her hands onto her face in agony.  Her face was hidden under her hands but they were distorted from anxiety and fear.

            _Touru…you will not tell anyone about this…_

Touru moaned as she fell to her knees in her room, her hands still on her face, her shoulders quivering up and down.  Her hair was slightly mussed up from sleep.  She didn't bother to comb it nor did she even change out of her pajamas.

            _If you tell anyone…I will kill you…I will kill your mother…I will kill your father…I will kill your friends…………I will kill you…_

"No…" she whispered.

            _I will kill you… _the same voice whispered in her head with deliberate slowness.

            "No…!" she whimpered.

            _I will be back…_

"Yada!!!  Yamete!!!" she shrieked as she fell to the floor onto her side holding on to her stomach.

            She gritted her teeth as tears fell sideways down her nose and onto the floor.  Her breathing was ragged as she curled her toes in.  She mumbled something incoherent as her breathing became even more irregular…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

            Kyou snapped his head up from the television and inhaled sharply at Touru's scream from upstairs.  He then looked resigned and slowly lowered his head down again to look at the television with noticeably less interest now.

            It had been two months…

            Touru had been having random screaming sessions out of nowhere in her room upstairs.  In the beginning, he would always rush up in blind panic to see what the hell had happened to Touru.  The end result remained the same.  She would open the door before Kyou or Yuki could even barge through and give them their usual ditzy smile and asking them what was wrong.  She would always looked confused or oblivious and lost when they asked her what was wrong.  Everyday was the same.  They gave up on checking up on her after one month, though the tension wasn't getting any better.  They couldn't get out of Touru at what she was screaming about and they decided not to pry anymore thinking they were just being paranoid...yeah, right…  

Yuki went ahead on to school but not before checking up on Touru to see if she was all right since she didn't come downstairs to make breakfast.  Kyou decided to stay home because he didn't feel like going to school; all the worrying had drained his energy out…it didn't help that it was raining today too.  

Shigure looked up from the Japanese daily newspaper and gave Kyou a slight cryptic look.  His eyes narrowed as he looked back to his newspaper again.  He may not have shown it, but Shigure was also deeply worried about Touru and was also wondering how Yuki and Kyou would fare if they would have to face this everyday of their lives.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Why can't we go in?!  This has been the thirty frikken' time!!" Uotani demanded.

            "Because you just can't, alright?!" Kyou snapped back clearly annoyed by the tall classmate.

            "What's wrong with Touru-chan…?" Hanajima whispered questioningly.

            "She's just….sick…I don't know…" Kyou stated as he turned his head over to the side avoiding eye contact from the two high school girls.

            "My Kami!  You're such an anoyarou!" Uotani yelled as she tried to get through the door.  Kyou pushed her back as he resumed to spreading his arms in front of the door again.

            "Urusei, Yankee!  You don't know anything!" he countered with utter defiance.

            "Uo-chan…let's go…we can come back another time…" Hanajima said as she frowned at Kyou, trying to read his expressions.

            "No!  Not until I—" 

            "Just go…………" Kyou whispered, as he hung his head, his bangs masking his eyes.

            Both of the girls' eyes widened at his sudden change of attitude.

            "Che…" Uotani whispered as she turned around and walked ahead of Hanajima.  Hanajima took one last glance at Kyou's direction seeing his uncharacteristic façade, as she too left.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A.N.-Please review!!  Onegai shimasu! Lol  So what do you think?  I want feedback k?  Thank you!**


End file.
